tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pootis Bird
The Pootis Birds are a Heavy TF2 Freak species created by YouTube user 69Starmix96, also known as Dr. Face. Appearance Pootis Birds look like normal RED and/or BLU Heavies that act like birds. Some individuals may have actual bird heads, particularly resembling Heavy's Chicken Kiev. Their arms serve as wings and they flap them in order to fly. They are equipped with Miniguns, which can be deployed from their rear ends. While bearing the exact resemblance of a normal Heavy, they act completely like birds and are regarded as strange to those who encounter them. Behavior and Personality As they are bird-like creatures, the Pootis Birds' usual pastime is to peck at the ground while saying "Poot"; this is where they gained their current moniker. It is assumed that the Pootis Birds' pecking habits is a typical way to find food, as birds in real life do the same to look for seeds and/or insects to devour. While this is strange considering that the "birds" in question are human in appearance, the vast majority pass it off as normal behavior. Pootis Birds are omnivorous and are not at all picky eaters: while they are capable of eating anything that a normal human would find edible, including vegetables and fruit, their diet mostly consists of meat, known for being voracious predators. They will hunt animals and other species of birds, and do not hesitate to being cannibals on occasion, as they include live human beings in their diet as well. Despite their predatory lifestyle, it is possible to tame and domesticate a Pootis Bird. These household creatures will accept both cut and/or cooked meat and other things, but will still savor eating raw, fresh meat from recently killed beings like mice. Powers and Abilities Being birds, all members of the Pootis Bird species have the natural ability to fly. And as mentioned before, they can also shoot at their enemies or anything they deem threatening a minigun from their rear ends. This method of attacking is actually a defense mechanism, as Pootis Birds are only defending themselves and their fellow birds out of animalistic instinct rather than the usual malice detected in the vast majority of the Freak race. Faults and Weaknesses *Pootis Birds have rather low intelligence and can be fooled easily. *It is possible to kill a Pootis Bird by jamming its Minigun with an object and then tricking the creature into shooting you. Since the Minigun's nozzle is jammed, it will create an explosion upon firing. The Pootbird The Pootbird is a member of a malformed Heavy TF2 Freak sub-species created by Youtube user Peusterokos1. Their theme is Jungle Drums from Half-Life. These particular Heavy bird creatures are different from their mainstream cousins, the Pootis Birds - in fact they are actually former members said species who reached maturity, leading to great physical and mental changes. As a result, their hands enlarged and turned into actual "wings" as opposed to the Pootis Birds' arm wings, and their torso expanded to represent a bloated, bell-like shape. Their faces are distorted and stretched out like that of a Vagineer and their voices are a deeper pitch than that of a normal Heavy; apparently Pootbirds have a kind of genetic strain within their DNA that allows them to understand Vaginese. Pootbirds are very large and heavy, with their mere weight causing the ground to shake when they land. Unlike the Pootis Birds, who are all rather docile in comparison, the Pootbirds are extremely hostile and territorial, and will attack anything or anyone unlucky enough to enter their line of sight. The Pootis Birds' occasional cannibalistic tendencies are more pronounced among members of this sub-species, and are known to attack human settlements just to indulge their cravings for human flesh. It is because of their aggression that Pootbirds are established as leaders over their brethren, as they are the ones who provide food. Just like the Pootis Birds, Pootbirds are capable of flight. However, their biological and genetic maturity has caused them to lose their rear Minigun in place for charging at their prey at incredible speeds, all while yelling a loud "POOOTISSS!!!". To feed a Pootis Bird, a Pootbird simply has to cough up whatever live prey they have caught and stored within their own bodies. Trivia *Some Pootis Birds are seen wearing Chicken Kievs. *The Pootbird predates the Pootis Bird by three months, but due to the latter being the most famous of the two, it is considered the main Freak over the former. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak ;Pootis Bird *Scout Visits The Zoo *Ninja Spy Visits GoldRush ;Pootbird *The PootBird By the community *Pootis birds strike back *The Pootis bird hunt *Heavy Finds a Pootbird *Desert PootisBird *Pootis bird goes beach *Scout Scout and Camper Sniper explore the woods of the Pootis Bird *POOTIS invade badlands *Party Pooter: The Ultimate Sandvich *The Pootbird and The Pootisbirds *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 *derogatory_team_banter_other_teams_with_pootis_filled_remarks.169pd *Gravel Poot *Rewound and Rebound (Cameo) *The pootisbirds are coming! *Engie's Friendly Foe *Engie's Complex Crisis *Pootismán GO™ *SFM / Painis Cupcake's Awkward Return *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash the "Lost Clean Trash" *Pootis Virus Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Heavies Category:Monsters made by 69Starmix96 Category:Monster species Category:Multi-teamed Category:True Neutral beings